


[Podfic of] Due Diligence

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruises, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Spoilers for Ep 22 & 23, but has he done his due diligence?, he just wants to be good for Jon, this is why he needs his own recording device, what's he doing in Jon's office without trousers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by olive2read.Podfic length - 00:26:06Author's summary:"Martin? Good lord man, if you're going to be staying in the Archives, at least have the decency to put some trousers on.""Oh God, sorry! Sorry, I didn't think you were in until later. It's not even seven yet."...Jon discovers just what Martin is doing in his office, without trousers
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 1: sloppy creating, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] Due Diligence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Due Diligence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150335) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 



> Thank you, olive2read, for having blanket permission to record your work!
> 
> Recorded as part of Lower Your Damn Standards (week one). Featuring more mouth sounds than I'm typically comfortable including in a work of this length, the bare minimum for soundproofing, and at least two misspoken words which I didn't notice until I'd already done my re-recordings.
> 
> I don't hate how this turned out, I just know I can do better. In order to prevent perfectionism from winning this battle, I've chosen to post this regardless!

File size: 20MB (mp3)  
Podfic length - 26:06

**You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QB3v-Joe9W23qG7jqR_dIZNz2-k0I42p/view?usp=drivesdk).**

Bonus content:

For Cover Art Bingo, to fill my Multimedia prompt!

Here's a process video of designing the cover art on my phone for this podfic. 18 minutes of design between two different apps, sped up into a 3min video. Not shown: the twenty minutes I spent on Unsplash/Pixabay trying to find a photo of a dusty old office, and giving up to search instead for photos of cassette tapes 😄

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'm going to figure out how noise gate works and then it's all gonna be over for you, mouth sounds.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) Log in to view. 




End file.
